


Never Close Our Eyes

by quinnlocke



Series: No Boundaries [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Interest, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, mentioned konoha/yukie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnlocke/pseuds/quinnlocke
Summary: After sparks fly during a private lap dance, Akaashi and Bokuto embark on a first date to see if the spark lingers outside of the club





	Never Close Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilzom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilzom/gifts).



> [I wish that this night would never be over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NxKoqnxCvs)  
> There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
> So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
> If I had my way we'd never close our eyes

Bokuto dropped Kuroo off with Kenma in a slightly tipsier state than he had originally promised.

“I hope whoever they were, they were hot.” Kenma remarked, wrinkling his nose as his fiancé attempted to croon a love song to him. “You promised.”

“I did,” Bokuto nodded. “Kenma, I swear I’ll do your dishes for like a week if you let me leave right now without helping you put him to bed.”

“Shouyou and Tobio are still here,” Kenma sighed. “Go and if they’re not at the wedding you’re doing the laundry too.”

“Kenma,” Bokuto shouted back while running off to his car. “You’re the real best man!”

“Anything is worth you not sulking!”

***

Akaashi stared in the mirror and debated removing his makeup. It would be more honest to remove it. But when had he ever worried about removing it before leaving? Never, that was the cold hard truth. He’d also never had anyone meet him after work at the diner. Fukuro Diner was his sanctuary, his getaway after long hours, his quiet place when he needed to study at two in the morning.

“Leave it on,” Luka said, popping her head onto his shoulder. “Let him see the you that leaves here.”

“Why do I care?”

“Because sometimes you meet someone and you just know they’re not gonna just be a hookup,” Mira chimed in, appearing on his other shoulder. They looked like angels sans their makeup, but he knew deep down they were both menaces. Loving and well meaning menaces.

“Who says it’s not gonna just be a hookup?” Akaashi quipped back. He wasn’t about to admit to either of them, that while he was heavily interested in taking Bokuto home, he was also thinking he’d like to just spend some time with him. The fact that Bokuto had gotten him to laugh, not once, but twice was enough to make him interested in him beyond the bedroom.

“Your hesitance to leave this place not looking like yourself.”

Akaashi scoffed, shaking both of them off of his shoulders. “Too late to worry about it now,” he muttered, grabbing his duffel and zipping up his hoodie. “Looks like he’s getting me like this.”

“If you spend the night at his place make sure to wipe that khol off. Once it gets one your sheets it's never coming out. Do him that favor at least,” Luka called to his retreating back.

“Wrap it up Keiji!” Mira added, cackling with glee. Akaashi raised a hand, middle finger held high and stalked out the door and into the streets.

He walked the fifteen minutes to the diner and hesitated when he saw a familiar head of hair through the windows. He checked the time, twenty five past midnight, and cursed Mira and Luka because this was somehow their fault. Squaring his shoulders he took a deep breath and entered the diner, grabbing a menu from the host stand and made a beeline for the booth where Bokuto sat.

“Hey hey hey,” he said, his rear lifted from the seat, like he was unsure whether he should help Akaashi with his bag or his jacket. “I… uh…. I was almost worried you weren’t coming.”

“It's a little bit of a walk from the club to here,” Akaashi explained. “I probably should have mentioned that before you left.”

“Nah it's cool, the waitress is really nice and she gave me a coffee told me I could have free pie if I got stood up.”

Akaashi smiled. “Yukie is sweet. She always seems to know what I want to order before I do. Her fiancé sometimes works here too, in the kitchen.”

“You come here a lot then?”

Akaashi nodded, he looked over the menu despite knowing it better than most of his textbooks. But it gave him something to look at other than Bokuto’s face. Not that it wasn’t a good face to look at. He just needed more time to compose himself, because Bokuto had been attractive in the dim light of the club, but under the harsh fluorescents of the diner… he was perfect.

“If I had known your date was him I would have offered you a whole pie,” Yukie laughed, sliding up to their table. “Hey Akaashi.”

“Yukie,” Akaashi said, eyes trained completely on his menu. He would not look up, because if he looked up he would blush at the knowing look Yukie was giving him. “What am I having tonight.”

“Aki’s here,” she commented, her hands sat folded in front of her, her engagement ring sparkling. Bokuto’s eyes were drawn to it and they shared a smile as he asked her about the stone and when the wedding was.

“My best friend is getting married in a couple weeks,” Bokuto told her. “I’m his best man! I took him out tonight for his bachelor party. They’re honeymooning in Paris.”

“Paris is lovely,” Yukie swooned as she planted her palms on the edge of the table. “I was thinking we might just go north to one of the resorts with a hot springs. But leaving the country might be fun too. Aki’s parents promised to pay for the honeymoon no matter the cost, but I didn’t want to take advantage.”

“Konoha’s parents would pay to see you two married in Paris simply because they can’t believe you settled for the likes of him,” Akaashi insinuated, a wicked grin crossed his face.

“I heard that!” came a voice from the kitchen. “Tell Akaashi his omelet will not be made with love, only spite.”

“Just how I like it.”

“Whatever he is having is fine for me,” Bokuto decided. “But can mine be made with love?”

Yukie giggled. “Extra love just for you.”

Conversation flowed while they waited for their food. Bokuto explained how he was the activities manager for the local children’s zoo. “So not only am I their guide, but I gotta help plan all the stuff they do on their visit. Plus I have to make sure they eat, and kids always have something they can’t have or don’t like. So I gotta cover all that. Not to mention knowing all the facts about animals they’re gonna ask after they’ve already walked away. Toshio wants to know why monkeys have tails and apes don’t when we’re looking at the big cats, but I gotta have the answer for him so we can get back to the kitties.”

“Do you like children?”

Bokuto shrugged. “I understand them better than I do most adults. The best part about them is their honesty. If you wanna know how a kid feels about you, you just ask ‘em. They’re not gonna make up stuff or lie to hurt your feelings you know?”

“I was only interested in sleeping with you when I pulled you into the private room,” Akaashi blurted out despite himself. His eyes widened and he clapped his mouth shut instantly. Bokuto laughed, shaking his head and looking up at him with a grin.

“I kinda figured that was what you wanted,” he bit his lip and looked out the window. “I was, also thinking that a little bit too. Figured all right, have some fun once I’m done being ridiculously nervous.”

“What changed for you?”

“You laughed,” Bokuto replied, voice airy and light.

Akaashi palmed his face, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. “That’s not fair,” he protested. “I hate my laugh so much.”

“I like it,” Bokuto insisted eagerly. “Shows me a side of you I bet you keep hidden from everyone else.”

“Is there a side of you that you keep hidden?” Akaashi countered, if only to turn the subject away from his terrible laughter.

“Nah,” he smiled, eyes crinkling. “I'm all out there on the table right from the get go.”

Akaashi took a sip of his coffee. “If you were out on this table I think they would throw us out,” he remarked, looking as demure as possible despite the lewdness of his statement. He laughed again despite himself at the furious blush on Bokuto’s face. “Sorry I couldn't resist. You're adorable when you blush.”

"I feel like I'm going to be doing that a lot with you around," Bokuto griped, but his brilliant smile belied any real annoyance.

Their food came just as Bokuto was trying to think of something sufficiently witty to say, Akaashi's dark eyes throwing him off, but Akaashi said only, "Thank you for the food," with a brief nod of his head before digging in.

Bokuto couldn't help but enjoy watching him eat. Well, he loved watching anyone enjoy food, but everyone didn't make butterflies erupt suddenly in his stomach until he started eating just to flatten them, barely keeping up with Akaashi's quiet conversation. He kept staring at the trace of sauce at the corner of Akaashi's mouth. "I - it's," Bokuto began, only to be interrupted by Yukie clearing their plates and refilling their coffee.

He gestured to his own lips, and tried not to think too hard about kissing it away. Akaashi dabbed at his mouth, and then smiled at Bokuto, surprisingly broad. "Thank you," he said.

“I'm really happy to be me right now,” he said reaching across the table to take Akaashi’s hand.

“Oh?” Akaashi turned his hand over, his eyes closing as Bokuto lightly swirled his fingers over his palm.

“Yeah. Sometimes I hate being myself. Just little things you know,” he shrugged away a bad thought and let himself be lifted by the way Akaashi’s eyes didn’t leave his. “But… you make me like being me.”

“I do?”

“If I wasn't me you wouldn't have laughed and I'm pretty damn sure I've never heard anything I like more than your laugh.”

“This is different for me. I'm not used to being myself,” Akaashi admitted, pressing his palm to Bokuto's.

“Why's that?” he linked their fingers together and gave a soft squeeze.

“Well most everyone I have met had been a result of the club so they sort of expected Akuma.”

“Akuma is all right,” Bokuto noted with a noncommittal shrug. “He's sexy. Does some crazy shit with his hips that uhhh,” Bokuto gave a leering grin that was more adorable than suggestive. “Made my pants kinda tight.” He cleared his throat and stared down at their joined hands. “I wanna know Akaashi though.”

“I think I’d like to know Bokuto as well.” Akaashi paused and considered his next statement before throwing caution to the wind. “I don’t have work tomorrow, spare clothes in my bag, and…”

Bokuto blinked at him, and then raised their linked hands excitedly. "Yeah? You want to come back to my place? I'll make you waffles in the morning, I make really good waffles!" He realized how that sounded and flushed. "I mean - we don't - not to do anything, just to hang out, I want to know you!" He stared down at their hands, cheeks going even pinker, and Akaashi admired the color.

"That sounds good," he offered quietly, color brightening in his own face as well. "A movie marathon, maybe? I can't remember the last time I watched a movie."

Bokuto brightened instantly. "I've got lots of them!" he promised. "Action, adventure, sci-fi, fantasy - whatever you want! You can pick any of them! And we'll hang out and eat too much junk food and yell at the screen!" He squeezed Akaashi's hand. "Let's do it!"

"Alright," Akaashi agreed, warmth bubbling up through his whole body, his mouth curved ever so slightly with pleasure. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been outlined for months and got buried deep into my WIPs folders.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, I am still very interested in continuing this as an ongoing series of one shots.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, kudo-ing and commenting
> 
>  
> 
> [come yell at me on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/quinnlocke)


End file.
